First Love
by Yoshitsune Minamoto
Summary: Bagaimana cerita kisah cinta Minato dan Kushina, langsung aja dibaca!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Rating: T

Summary : Bagaimana cerita kisah cinta  
Minato dengan Kushina, langsung  
aja dibaca!

~DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~

Pagi hari yang damai, namun…

"NARUTO!" geram Kushina ketika Naruto berlari pergi tanpa pamit dan tidak memakan sarapan yang dibuat Kushina, Minato tak berani ikut campur saat istrinya sedang marah-marah, nanti bisa-bisa dialah yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Kushina.

"Dasar anak itu! Kabur-kaburan melulu! Sama sepertimu!" geram Kushina lagi, namun tidak seganas tadi, Minato mendekati istrinya yang sedang membersihkan meja makan dengan brutal.

"Tapi dia nakal dan brutal…sama sepertimu waktu remaja..bukan?" goda Minato sambil memeluk Kushina, dan berhasil menghilangkan rasa marah Kushina yang mebara-bara.

"Huh.." dengus Kushina, namun dia senang saat Minato memeluknya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:54, saatnya Minato berangkat untuk memimpin Namikaze group, Minato yang sudah siap sedari tadi, Kushina memeluk Minato dari belakang, membuat wajah Minato agak merona merah.

"Dan Naruto juga tampan sepertimu.." goda Kushina, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A..Aku, pergi dulu ya.." jawab Minato pelan karena menahan gugup, dan Kushina tersenyum manis melihat suaminya yang salah tingkah.

"Aneh…tak biasanya Kushina sangat lembut seperti itu.." gumam Minato pelan, Minato bersenandung kecil dalam perjalanannya ke gedung Namikaze hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah Minato yang tak biasanya, Kushina kembali berbenah, mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar."Huff, tinggal kamar Naruto deh.." gumam Kushina sambil mengusap keringat didahi nya.

"APA…NARUTO!" Kushina hampir pingsan ketika melihat kamar Naruto yang lebih jorok daripada gudang, pakaian tercecer, bekas makanan dimana-mana, sudah pasti banyak binatang-binatang kotor.

"Liat saja nanti!" umpat Kushina geram, setelah beberapa jam, kamar Naruto sudah bersih.

Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai, Kushina menaruh tubuhnya diatas Sofa sambil menontan tv diruang keluarga.

Naruto rupanya sedang latihan ditempat tim 7 biasanya latihan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Kakashi, biasanya Kakashi yang terlambat, kini malah sebaliknya.

"Hosh..maaf..Kakashi-sensei..hosh.." jawab Naruto kelelahan.

Beberapa jam mereka latihan, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pulang, sementara Naruto masih dilatih oleh Kakashi.

Setelah matahari terbenam, barulah Naruto pulang, Hinata ternyata sudah menunggu Naruto.  
Sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka pulang.. mereka akhirnya menghentikan langkah diwarung Ramen Ichiraku, "Hinata-chan, ayo..kutraktir Ramen!" ajak Naruto, Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah rambut Kushina. Dan kebetulan, Minato juga sedang makan ramen disana.

"Lho, Tou-san kenapa disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya tentu saja makan, pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak, lebih baik aku pulang dan temani ibumu..dan siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Minato ketika melihat Hinata yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Oh, ini Hinata-chan dia.." belum selesai melanjutkan, Minato langsung menyeletuk.

"Pacarmu bukan?.." Tanya Minato dengan nada menggoda, dan sukses membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah, dan Naruto sekadar mengangguk.

"Wah, hebat juga kau! Punya pacar yang lebih manis dari ibumu, " goda Minato, membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Hei Naruto, segera pulang! Nanti ibumu bisa marah jika kau pulang terlalu malam!" ujar Minato, dan setelah menghabiskan ramennya, Minato pulang, dan Naruto mengantar Hinata terlebih dulu pulang.

Minato masuk, dan melihat Kushina tertidur pulas disofa dan dengan tv masih menyala.

Minato melepas jasnya yang panas, dan mengambil posisi untuk menggotong Kushina ke kamar.

Wajah Kushina terlihat cantik bagi Minato ketika tidur, ditambah lagi tanpa ada rambut merah marunnya yang menghalangi.

Minato membaringkan Kushina hati-hati, dan dengan lembut mengecup dahi Kushina pelan.

Minato kembali kebawah untuk menonton, dan Naruto tak lama datang, dan duduk disebelah ayahnya yang sedang menonton.

"Tou-san, Tou-san ceritakan dong waktu Tou-san bertemu Kaa-chan.." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, dan mengagetkan Minato.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Minato, dan Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona merah.

"A..Ano, supaya aku dan Hinata-chan bisa romantis seperti kalian" kata Naruto dengan malu-malu, dan Minato tertawa kecil.

"Ah kamu ini, masih ingusan! Sudah pacar-pacaran!" goda Minato sambil tertawa geli, dan Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Ayolah Tou-san, ceritakan dong!" minta Naruto lagi, dan Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah…"

~Flash Back~

Pagi-pagi yang cerah, Minato sudah berangkat ke akademi, dia berjalan pelan, dan melihat ada seorang anak perempuan berambut merah marun terjatuh, namun tidak menangis. Segeralah Minato menolong anak itu…menarik tangan anak tersebut agar bisa berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato khawatir, dan gadis kecil itu membersihkan bajunya dari debu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab gadis kecil itu, dan Minato nyengir, dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, namaku Minato.." kata Minato sambil memperkenalkan diri, dan gadis itu juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada Minato.

"Namaku Kushina.." balas gadis itu.

"Kau mau ke Akademi?" Tanya Minato, dan Kushina mengangguk, Minato mengajak Kushina untuk pergi bersama.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Sarutobi-sama datang langsung ke Akademi, dan mengenalkan Kushina pada anak-anak murid disana.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan…ini Uzumaki Kushina, dia murid pindahan dari Uzugakure bertemanlah yang baik dengannya ya!" Sarutobi tertawa, dan Kushina dipersilahkan duduk disebelah Minato.

"Hai Minato-kun, kita bertemu lagi.." senyum menghiasi wajah Kushina, dan membuat wajah Minato bersemu.

Fugaku yang senang dengan Kushina, tidak senang dengan kedekatan Minato dengan Kushina.

Setelah pulang, Kushina dan Minato mengerjakan tugas piket siang, Fugaku dengan iseng menyenggol Minato sehingga Minato terjatuh dan meniban Kushina, sementara Fugaku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, jalan yang benar dong!' Fugaku terus tertawa, dengan kesal, tiba-tiba Kushina menarik kerah baju Fugaku, dan mebuatnya tersentak.

Pukulan diberikan Kushina pada Fugaku, Fugaku berlari sambil menangis, dan Minato hanya melongo melihat Kushina dengan mudahnya memukul Fugaku.

"Masak kau tidak membalas perbuatannya, kau tidak bersikap seperti laki-laki!" tiba-tiba ucapan itu keluar, dan membuat Minato malu.

"A..Aku…Aku laki-laki!" ucap Minato membela diri, dan Kushina menatap Minato dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau laki-laki? Kenapa kau tidak membalas perbuatan mereka yang keterlaluan seperti itu?" Tanya Kushina, membuat Minato tak bisa menjawabnya.

Saat mereka mau keluar pintu Akademi, tepung jatuh diatas mereka dan membuat rambut masing-masing menjadi putih karena tepung.

"Hahahaha, rasakan!" tawa keluar dari mulut Chouza dan Fugaku, Kushina semakin jengkel, dan tanpa basa-basi, langsung memberikan pukulan pada Chouza dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

Sementara Fugaku, saat Kushina mendekatinya..Fugake langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"Huh, menyusahkan saja!" kata Kushina jengkel, dan Minato hanya geleng-geleng.

1 tahun kemudian…

Siang hari saat itu semakin ramai karena pengumuman kelulusan, mereka mendapat ikat kepala Konoha yang menandakan bahwa mereka sudah lulus akademi.

"Minato, bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanya Kushina, Minato juga lulus dan Minato langsung menjerit-jerit saking senangnya.

Hashirama senju sebagai kepala sekolah juga datang untuk memberikan selamat pada seluruh murid Akademi yang semuanya lulus.

Keesokan Harinya…

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lakukan pembagian tim, tim 1 adalah… "blablablablabablablablabla"

Perasaan deg-degan mengisi dada Minato, Minato bisa berharap menjadi rekan Kushina.

"Untuk tim 7, adalah Uzumaki Kushina, Rhigai Shitoru…dan Namikaze Minato.." begitu sensei memberikan siapa tim 7, membuat Minato senang bukan kepalang, dan Hinata tersenyum pada Minato.

"Wah Minato, kita satu kelompok.." ucap Kushina lembut.

Minato, Kushina dan Shitoru menunggu ditempat yang diberikan sensei untuk melihat siapa Sensei mereka.

Datang lelaki berambut putih, terlihat tua, dan mesum, dialah Jiraiya, salah seorang gutu di Konoha Junior High School atau KJHS.

"Baiklah anak-anak, namaku Jiraiya, kalian bisa memanggilku Jiraiya-sensei, mengerti?" kata Jiraiya, dan mereka semua mengangguk-angguk.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan tak terasa, mereka semua sudah menjadi seorang siswa-siswi di Konoha Senior High School.

Minato tiba-tiba mendapat ide kerena besok ada festival pasar malam, dan kebetulan dia punya dua tiket.

"Um, Kushina, besok kau mau ikut aku tidak?" Tanya Minato, dan membuat Kushina penasaran.

'Ikut kemana?" Tanya Kushina, dan Minato senang dalam hatinya, dan hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Besok temui aku disini pukul 8 malam ya!" kata Minato sambil meninggalkan Kushina yang diliputi rasa penasaran.

Keesokan Harinya..

Sesuai yang dikatakan Minato, Kushina menunggu ditempat yang telah ditentukan, dan tak lama, Minato datang.

"Ayo kita pergi Kushina!" ajak Minato sambil menarik lengan Kushina, dan tak lama, mereka sampai difestival pasar malam Konoha.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Minato dan Kushina menggeleng senang, didalam mereka mengikuti banyak permainan, wahana, dan lain sebagainya, dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Perhatian…akan diadakan pesta kembang api 5 menit lagi.." terdengar suara dari Speaker, dan mereka berdua mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pesta itu.

Pesta kembang api dimulai, penuh sukacita dan kemeriahan…membuat Kushina melupakan kesusahannya dan kesedihannya, kesempatan baik ini dimanfaatkan Minato untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya yang telah lama ia pendam untuk Kushina, dengan keberanian yang terkumpul, Minato mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kushina, membisikkan bahwa betapa cintanya dia pada Kushina sejak dulu…

Kushina bagai terbang, ternyata Minato lebih dahulu menyampaikan isi hatinya, padahal hari itu Kushina juga berniat mengatakan yang sama. Dan mereka memadu kasih dibawah bintang-bintang dan semaraknya kembang api.

Keesokan Harinya, Satou sang ayah Minato memanggil Minato keruangannya, dan meminta percakapan hanya dengan Minato saja.

"Kau tahu, umurku semakin hari semakin tua…dan aku tak yakin bisa memimpin perusahaan ini beberapa tahun kedepan…"

"Tou-san, apa maksud omongan ini?"

"Kau kulantik menjadi direktur utama Namikaze group untuk menggantikanku.."

"Tunggu…aku? Menjadi direktur utama ? Umurku kan baru 23 tahun, kenapa harus aku?"

"Justru itulah kehebatanmu, dalam umurmu yang masih muda, kau sudah hampir setara dengan pemimpin terdahulu, dan kulihat kau cukup berbakat dan dapat dipercaya untuk diberikan amanah.."

"A..Aku, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengucapkan terimakasih..Tou-san"

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, Besok pelantikkan mu… Selamat, Minato"

~Flash Back End~

"Jadi Tou-san begitu menyatakan cinta pada Kaa-chan, langsung menjadi direktur?" Tanya Naruto kagum, dan Minato mengangguk-angguk.

"Tou-san, lanjutkan dong!" minta Naruto, Minato berpura-pura menguap.

"Hoaaa, Tou-san sudah ngantuk, besok saja deh jika ada ibumu.." Minato melangkah sempoyongan dan berniat tidur.

Minato membaringkan tubuhnya, dan Kushina tiba-tiba bangun..

"Hoaaa, Minato? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kushina sambil menguap.

"Daritadi malah.." kata Minato, Kushina kembali tidur dan mendekap diatas tubuh Minato, Minato hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah marun Kushina yang indah.

"Selamat malam…Kushina.."

Owari.


End file.
